bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Borealis
Elizabeth is one of Moralltach Redgrave's former meisters, as well as his primary love interest. Upon her death at the hands of a Pre-Kishin named Dredge, her soul was gathered by Franz De Montague and was the first to fully fuse with 'pure magic', ressurecting her as a perfected magical construct and granting her a new soul type, 'Dark Soul'. Skills and Abilities Formerly a talented sword meister, it is unknown whether she still retains these abilities in her resurrected form. Currently, it appears she is able to weild pure magic in an explosive way, though the extent of these abilities is yet to be seen. Personality In life, Elizabeth was quick to anger but passionate in her beliefs, strong-willed and strong-hearted, though driven by a long-standing revenge. Torn between her desire for power or, as time went on, a more stable life without such dark feelings, it was this conflict inside her that inevitably led to her demise. As a Perfected Construct, her initial personality seemed to be much darker, portraying a strange desire to act out, though this quickly faded as some of her memories began to filter through her soul and into her new body. Initially confused and melancholic because of the disjointed pieces of her life appearing in her mind, the influence of Franz appears to have convinced her to throw those memories aside, appealing to old her lust for power and the sway of magic within her. History As a young girl, Elizabeth lived something of a simple life (or as simple as it gets in the Soul Eater version of Earth) with a relatively poor family in the suburbs of New Jersey, North America. Enjoying her childhood with close friend Katy Price, she particularly enjoyed sports and generally being active. Around the age of 9, however, a tragedy befell Katy in the form of the pre-Kishin Dredge, a relatively new one at the time, who murdered the girl and devoured her soul, the body discovered later by Elizabeth, leaving her somewhat traumatised and left with a painful desire to get revenge on whomever took the life of her friend. Elizabeth's life took a downhill turn from that point. Whilst she had a natural intelligence, she no longer put any effort into her studies or much else, still keeping active but never in anything official or productive, and becoming something of a delinquent, convinced that the pain of losing her friend in such a way set her apart from those who 'couldn't understand that kind of loss'. It was at a late stage of this type of life, when she was 18, that Moralltach Redgrave found her lying in the dirt, fairly bruised, with a large number of men surrounding her, all of whom were no longer conscious with most missing a few teeth to remind them that attempting to rape was a bad idea. Impressed by the girl who could handle herself, as well as noticing her drive for revenge was akin to his own, Elizabeth was offered the chance for power she had always seeked, and became Moralltach's third meister. The pair travelled to a variety of places across America, with Elizabeth leaving her old home behind, in order to first track down Dredge whilst Elizabeth trained in her meister capabilities, leading her to develop varying unique skills using his flame element. Over these travels, she and Moralltach grew quite close, both of whom found some kind of solace in the other's presence and brewing new feelings that neither of them managed to be able to share properly with each other. Being the first to coin the nickname 'Mort' for the double-edged sword is an example of how their relationship progressed. After she became conflicted as to whether to continue to pursue her revenge or begin to look into her interest towards Moralltach, her resolution began to waver slightly. It was just after this that the two finally discovered the location of Dredge. Unable to let go what brought her that far, or the loss of her friend, she pursued Dredge, with the blind hope that should all go well, she would speak to Moralltach about her feelings. Unfortunately, during the conflict, she found herself so caught in the terror of losing him, or dying like her friend did so easily, that she lost control, flailing wildly and ending up cutting off her own arm with the sword, leaving her vulverable to Dredge, who proceeded to take her life in his pre-kishin form. After Death It's unknown what happened beyond this point, but sometime after the event occurred Franz De Montague obtained her soul, revealing that Dredge, for some reason, did not eat it himself. As the 568th experiment into Magic-Human Soul Fusion, Elizabeth's soul finally succeeded where all those prior had failed, properly maintaining the balance between the two much like a witch's soul, but with very different origins, creating the first 'Dark Soul'. It could also be said that she is the first living Warlock, by proxy, though a Warlock specifically refers to those with a Dark Soul who own a proper body. Upon her revival, she gained a magically constructed body that better reflected her new nature, and struggled to fight off the rising power inside herself. With only a soul to recreate herself from, she initially had no memories, though with the body came the knowledge to use it and speak. Over time, however, those memories slowly began to return, but were disjointed and unclear, leaving her melancholy and confused as she stayed locked up in Franz's tower, no need to eat or sleep due to the magic fuelling her, visions of a white-haired boy of whom she didn't recognise clouding her waking dreams. Franz, unhappy with how his 'success' was behaving, induced in her a much more craving desire to cast her magic, 'unlocking' the sway of magic she'd been feeling and forcing her to make a cast. Using a piece of somewhat rusted pipe as a conduit, she proceeded to blow out an entire corridor through several walls in a single blast. Pleased with this newfound power, Franz convinced her to concentrate on honing it rather than worrying about her 'pathetic past'. Relationship Guide *Franz De Montague - 'Master' *Moralltach Redgrave - Recognises *Dredge - Enemy Category:Characters Category:Non-human Category:Villains